The Relationship
by CJSpooks
Summary: FLUFF. Does not take place after any particular episode. It's a Hoshi and Malcolm cute romance story.
1. The Lovebirds

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure. If Malcolm and Hoshi were mine, they'd be together.  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: This is my second Enterprise fic. I thought a Malcolm and Hoshi relationship would be cute so, I wrote this story. It might be kind of cheesy, though. It may be the first of many, if things go well.  
Archive: Just tell me where first   
Feedback: Send to CJSpooks@aol.com   
Summary: Does not take place after any particular episode. It's a Hoshi and Malcolm cute romance story.   
  
  
  
  
THE STILL UNTITLED HOSHI and MALCOLM FRIENDSHIP/POSSIBLE OR EXISTING RELATIONSHIP STORY   
By CJSpooks   
  
"Malcolm and Hoshi, sitting on a photon torpedo, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."-Ensign Travis Mayweather sang in the dining hall as he sat down with his dinner at the table where Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato already sat.   
"Shut up, Travis."-Hoshi and Malcolm said in unison.   
"Aw...ain't that cute. The lovebirds talk in unison."-Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III said as he sat down at the table also.   
"Stop it. Malcolm and I are just really good friends."   
"You sleep together."-Travis said   
"We sleep together, yes. But we do not interact in any sexual intercourse, whatsoever."-Malcolm stated matter-of- factly.   
"Jeez...you're too technical, Lieutenant."-Trip said   
"Maybe you aren't technical enough..."-Malcolm mumbled angrily   
"You should lighten up a little. We're only teasing. Why do you sleep in the same bed?"-Trip asked   
Malcolm was about to answer, but Hoshi answered instead, "Malcolm has insomnia. He doesn't sleep well unless he's with me in my bed."   
"Does the Captain know about about this?"-Travis asked   
"Yes, he said it was alright."   
"Lucky guy..."-Trip said   
"It's not as glamorous as you think. Hoshi snores."-Malcolm says with a slight chuckle that earns him an elbow in the ribs from Hoshi.   
"You two make a great couple. It's so cute."-Travis says with a big smile.   
"It's so cute, it's sickening."-Trip added   
"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Let's go, Malcolm."-Hoshi said as she exited from the dining room with Malcolm trailing behind.   
When Hoshi and Malcolm got to her quaters, they immediately changed for bed. Hoshi lied down as Malcolm went to turn on the light. Hoshi and Malcolm lied down on their backs for awhile until Hoshi put her night vision goggles on. They were basically goggles with flashlights on the sides.   
"Hmm...which book should we read in the dark tonight.Oh!"-she said as she picked up a big, hardcover book, "What about this one? Tales from Beyond the Grave...oooo...the title is kind of spooky."   
"Put your book away, Hoshi dearest. I'm too tired to read."-Malcolm said   
"Are you sure you're not just...scared?"-Hoshi asked with a giggle   
"I'm sure. Ugh...It's been a long day. My whole body aches from exhaustion."-Malcolm replied wincing with every move to find a perfect sleeping position.   
"Stop flinching and wincing like a wounded worm and get over here and kiss me."   
"Alright."-Malcolm said with a chuckle.   
They kissed for a long time before Hoshi ended it.   
"I love you, Malcolm. Don't tell Trip or Travis."-Hoshi said   
"I love you too and I wouldn't even dare to tell them. You might kick my ass."-Malcolm replied   
"You've got that right."-Hoshi said with a laugh   
"Good night, Hoshi."   
"Good night, Malcolm."   
  
End of chapter one...Chapter two is in progress 


	2. Are you jealous?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure. If Malcolm and Hoshi were mine they'd be happily together already.  
  
Rating: PG –for being like a fluffy cotton ball  
  
Archive: Just tell me where first  
  
Feedback: Send to CJSpooks@aol.com  
  
Summary: Not set during any particular time in the series. Sequel to "The Relationship". Malcolm and Hoshi have a surprise to tell the crew!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
(Sing to the tune of Staind's "It's been Awhile")  
  
Uh…It's been awhile…since I could…update this story  
  
It's been awhile…since I could…get over my writer's block  
  
It's been awhile…and I hope…it's not exactly complete fluff  
  
It's been awhile…and I hope this makes sense (If it doesn't…don't blame me, it came from my egotistical alter ego.)  
  
It's been awhile…and I'm sorry  
  
It's been awhile…and I hope you like it…  
  
(I hope this is also in tune.)  
  
The Relationship  
  
Chapter/ Part 2: Are you two jealous?  
  
By the cotton ball named Cabbage AKA CJSpooks  
  
"Look at those two…they can't keep their hands off of each other."- Travis Mayweather whispered to his friend, Trip Tucker.  
  
The two crewmen watched as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato held hands and laughed together. They were sitting near the far wall of the mess hall and they had a perfect view of the, as they called them, "The Love birds". They usually sat at this location daily after shift because they got a hoot out of watching the cute couple. (Also, it seemed they had nothing better to do.)  
  
"Yeah…They deny that they are a real couple…but you can see the signs…"- Trip added  
  
"What signs, Trip?"-The voice of Captain Archer said as he came up to the table.  
  
"Uh…nothing, Cap'n."-Trip replied, nervously.  
  
"Come on, Trip, tell me what you guys are talking about. I'm a normal person. I can keep a secret…and I love gossip." –The captain pleaded  
  
"Okay, Jon. Haven't you noticed the change in Malcolm and Hoshi lately?" –Trip asked  
  
"Well…Malcolm and Hoshi are spending a lot of time together. They don't get so consumed in their work anymore. They smile and talk a lot more. Also, they seemed more laid back."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little odd?"-Travis asked  
  
"No…I just thought they had a change of perspective."-Archer replied  
  
"Jon…they found…each other."-Trip says  
  
"So, they're a couple."-Jon says  
  
"We're not that sure. They deny it, but they seem to be a couple when they're in the mess hall after shift."-Travis said  
  
"Are you two jealous?" –Archer asked with a laugh  
  
"Why would you say something like that?"-Trip said loudly.  
  
Everyone in the mess hall started looking in the direction of Trip, Travis, and the Captain, even Malcolm and Hoshi.  
  
"Nothing to see here!" –Trip says glaring.  
  
All the diners in the mess turned their attention to something else.  
  
"We're not jealous of Malcolm. He's our friend and Hoshi is really pretty…but we're not jealous." –Travis said  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe you two…and that's not what I meant. I mean you two seem carefully guarding of Malcolm. It's like you two want Malcolm. You two have been spending more time together than Malcolm and Hoshi. Are you two…"  
  
"NO! WE'RE NOT GAY, CAP'N!"-Trip screamed  
  
Everyone in the mess hall filed out, terrified of the chief engineer. (Except Malcolm and Hoshi. They started walking over, still holding hands.)  
  
"Trip, calm down. I'm sorry. Don't overreact."-Archer said quickly  
  
"What's going on over here?" –Malcolm asked as he came up next to the three.  
  
"Nothing, Lieutenant."- Trip growled  
  
"It's seems you are somewhat disturbed…"-Malcolm said  
  
"I'm not disturbed…and I'm not jealous of anybody either."  
  
"Can Hoshi and I say something?" –Malcolm asked  
  
Before anyone could answer, the door to the mess hall opened. T'Pol walked in. She came toward her crewmembers. "Fleeing crewmembers warned me not to go into the mess hall because of an insane chief engineer. I came to the conclusion that they were speaking of Commander Tucker so, I decided to come because I am not afraid of the Commander."  
  
"Thanks for joining us…T'Pol." –Trip said calmly.  
  
"Can Malcolm and I say something, Captain?" –Hoshi asked  
  
Captain Archer opened his mouth to say something, but before any sound came out, the door opened again. This time it revealed a very eager Doctor Phlox. "I heard from Elizabeth Cutler that Commander Tucker had gone violent in the mess. I was hoping to observe this interesting behavior."  
  
"I'm fine now, Phlox, sorry."  
  
"Oh, I'll watch the aftermath then."  
  
"Gossip travels fast on this ship." –Archer said  
  
"It travels much faster on a cargo ship." –Travis added  
  
"Captain, with your permission, can I give them something else, besides Commander Tucker, to talk about?"-Malcolm asked  
  
"Yeah sure, Malcolm. What is it?"  
  
"Today is a very special day for Hoshi and I. I proposed to her this morning. She accepted. We are engaged to be married."  
  
Hoshi held up her hand. On her finger was a very beautiful diamond.  
  
"Wow…that's great. Congratulations."  
  
"When's the wedding?" –Travis asked  
  
"Well…we want the wedding to be in six months. And…if its not too much trouble, on the Enterprise." –Hoshi asked  
  
"Its not too much trouble. We can have all that arranged in six months time. No problem, Hoshi."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." –Malcolm and Hoshi said in unison. The two kissed.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: There will be one more installment of "The Relationship". It's going to be the wedding. I promise it will be complete fluff. See you until then. Keep watching fanfiction.net, Linguistics Database, and/or where no man has gone before archives for the last part. 


	3. I Hear Wedding Bells...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure and to please my fantastic audience. I just wish Malcolm were mine. If he were mine, he'd have more screen time and more episodes centered on him. Also, If Malcolm and Hoshi were mine, they'd be together already…and very happy. Please, don't sue. I don't own much stuff. I only have a TV, VCR, CD player, some crappy CDs, way too much X- Files, Enterprise, and Star Wars merchandise, a collection of Snapple bottle caps, and a bunch of crazy crap on the walls.  
  
Rating: somewhere between G and PG for being very fluffy.  
  
Author's Notes: This was written sometime last week during the night. I couldn't sleep & my mind was working a million kilometers (I love it when Malcolm says, 'meters' don't you?) a minute so, I decided to catch up with all of my unfinished stories. Aren't you glad that I was actually using my brain? I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Archive: Just tell me where first  
  
Feedback: Send to CJSpooks@aol.com or Review.  
  
Summary: This is the third and final chapter/ installment in the "Relationship" series. It's Malcolm and Hoshi's wedding day!  
  
1 The Relationship Chapter/ Part 3: I Hear Wedding Bells…  
  
By CJSpooks aka the dork who loves the words 'medulla oblongata'.  
  
"I'm so nervous…" –Malcolm said as he put on his dress uniform jacket.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Malcolm! Stop bein' so antsy!" –Trip said to his friend, trying to help.  
  
"I can't help it, Trip. It's the single most important day of my life. I have a right to be 'antsy' as you call it." –Malcolm replied.  
  
"You don't have any doubts about marryin' Hoshi and you love her, right?" –The Engineer turned best man asked.  
  
"I love her with my all my heart and soul." –Malcolm said, now adjusting his tie.  
  
"Good. You have to promise me that you'll take care of sweet, little, kick ass Hoshi, okay? Or I'll personally hunt you down and beat the crap outta you. Understood, Lieutenant?" –Trip asked with a smile  
  
"I understand, Commander." –Malcolm said taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Hoshi's a great girl. She deserves only the best and you two are a perfect match."  
  
"Thanks. I promise that I'll take the best care of Hoshi."  
  
Just then, Travis (Malcolm's 2nd best man because he couldn't choose between his two good friends) walked into Malcolm's quarters.  
  
"You ready?" –the smiling helmsman asked  
  
"Yes. I'm ready." –Malcolm said with confidence, "Let's go."  
  
Moments later, Trip, Travis, and Malcolm walked into the mess hall. When they got there, Malcolm smiled at the guests. Everyone (all the crew) was in attendance. Admiral Forrest, Hoshi's parents, Malcolm's mother and sister, Madeline were invited and shuttled to Enterprise for the special occasion. Malcolm couldn't believe his father had refused the invitation to his only son's wedding. His father's approval was very important to him, but he was not going to let anything of anyone ruin his great day.  
  
The mess hall doors opened revealing Captain Archer, who was going to perform the wedding at the request and heavy insistence of the bride and groom. He approached Malcolm.  
  
"T'Pol and Cutler just told me that Hoshi is almost ready and will be out in ten minutes."  
  
Malcolm nodded and replied, "Great, sir. I can't wait."  
  
"How's your stomach, Lieutenant?" –The Captain asked  
  
Trip and Travis looked at the Captain with confused looks on their faces.  
  
Malcolm simply said, "Full of butterflies, Captain."  
  
Trip and Travis nodded as they got the small joke.  
  
"All well and normal, Malcolm." –Captain Archer said as he gave Malcolm a reassuring pat on the back and he added, "You'll be fine."  
  
Meanwhile, in Hoshi's quarters,  
  
"I'm so nervous!" –exclaimed with a giggle as she got into her dress.  
  
"Don't worry about it." –Elizabeth Cutler told her friend as she helped Hoshi put on her veil.  
  
"Thanks." –Hoshi replied as she looked into the mirror.  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol stepped into Hoshi's quarters.  
  
"Are you ready, Hoshi?" –the Vulcan asked  
  
"Almost. How do I look, T'Pol?" –Hoshi asked, still looking in the mirror.  
  
"Perfect. Now let us go before the guests grow impatient." –T'Pol said as she turned toward the door.  
  
"Okay, here we go!" –Hoshi said as she stepped out into the corridor going towards the mess hall with Cutler and T'Pol.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
THAT NIGHT, AFTER THE CERMONY:  
  
"The ceremony went well. Don't you think so?" –Hoshi asked her husband as they lay next to each other in bed.  
  
"It was beautiful. You were absolutely beautiful, Hoshi." –Malcolm replied as he sighed  
  
"I really enjoy being Mrs. Malcolm Reed. Should I change my name?"  
  
"No, No. Keep it. I like the way your name flows…Hoshi Sato…Hoshi Sato teacher of languages at Amazon University…Ensign Hoshi Sato the smart, sweet, beautiful, kick ass linguist that has saved Enterprise more times than her handsome, charming, shy husband Lieutenant Malcolm Reed the armory officer."  
  
"Oh Malcolm, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hoshi."  
  
The newlyweds kissed deeply and then disappeared under the covers.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: That's the show, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not writing any sequels to this. I don't write anything higher rated than mild R. No NC-17 writing for me. But, If any fan fiction writer who likes to write NC-17s with Malcolm and Hoshi is welcome to write a follow up to this. Be my guest. See you later and good night! 


End file.
